Hot Mama
by DNAisUnique
Summary: Brennan has a task that she can't complete without Booth's help.


**Oh, I feel like I've neglected you fine people, but hopefully this will help. Minor references to past episodes, but this takes place in the future and is more than likely a little out-of-character. But it *is* fluffy! Enjoy!**

**For Taylor.**

**VVVVV**

Temperance Brennan flopped back against the couch and crossed her arms over her stomach. Sort of. Eight-and-a-half months pregnant in the height of the DC summer was not her idea of a good time. Yet, there she was.

Eight-and-a-half months pregnant. DC summer. Not fun.

She sighed and blew the air out through her lips, cheeks puffing in the process. Forced into early maternity leave by her doctor, though she was sure Booth was behind it, she was already bored. And it was only day two.

"Booth!" she yelled. "I could use your help in here!"

A crash in the next room preceded Booth's appearance. "What is it, Bones? Are you okay?" His breathing was ragged as he rushed toward her.

"I'm fine, Booth. Calm down."

"Then why do you need my help?"

Brennan's gaze slid from Booth's to a small bottle on the coffee table in front of her. "For some reason," she began sarcastically as she met his eyes once again, "I can't seem to reach my feet, and therefore, I can't paint my toenails."

Booth chuckled. "Since when do you paint your toenails?"

"Since when do you question pregnant women?" she retorted.

"Come on, Bones," Booth complained. "Guys don't use nail polish."

"What about that guy the other night in the baseball game?"

"Jeez, Bones! Out of all the sports-related stuff you've ignored, you pay attention to the catcher who's wearing white on his nails so his pitcher has an easier time seeing the signs?"

Brennan grinned. "Yes."

Booth sighed.

"I'm not asking you to wear it, Booth. I'm simply asking that you do your _girlfriend_ a favor and paint her toenails."

Booth grinned, eyes gleaming. "You just had to pull the girlfriend card, didn't you?"

"I'm still getting used to it. Did it work?" she smirked. When he didn't say anything right away she continued. "The way I see it, you owe it to me. It's your fault I look like this."

"Yeah, well, I didn't hear you complaining," Booth grinned as he sat on the coffee table and pulled one of her feet into his lap.

He massaged her foot, her eyes slipping closed as she enjoyed the pure pleasure. "Bonus," she moaned, "but you're still going to paint my toenails."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she told him. "And I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"You talked me into it," Booth agreed as he picked up the small bottle of polish. "Red?" he asked.

"Not just red. That one's called 'Hot Mama.'"

Booth chuckled. "Fitting."

"Booth," Brennan rolled her eyes. "I look like I've got a beach ball shoved up my shirt."

"You look beautiful," he told her honestly as he twisted off the cap of the polish.

She watched him as he painted, his tongue peeking through his lips as he concentrated on his task. She grinned to herself and inched her fingers toward her cell phone on the cushion beside her.

So absorbed in what he was doing, he didn't notice her sneakiness until he heard the soft 'click' of her cell phone's camera mechanism.

"I know you did not just take a picture of me painting your toenails, Bones."

She smirked. "What if I did?"

"That's not fair. You have to erase it!" He put the bottle on the table and lunged for the phone, but she pulled it out of his reach.

"I think it's a very good picture of you, Booth. Perhaps I'll make it my wallpaper."

"Not funny, Bones," Booth pouted. "What's our son going to say when he sees a picture of me painting your nails?"

"That you know how to treat a woman," Brennan deadpanned.

Booth chuckled as he gently placed Brennan's foot on the floor and stood up. He leaned toward her slowly, their lips barely touching when his hand shot out and grabbed her phone.

"Ha!" he yelled when he found and deleted the picture she'd take minutes ago.

"Too late," Brennan smirked. "I already emailed it to myself."

Booth grinned as he scooped Brennan into his arms. "Good thing I know all your passwords!"

"What are you doing?" Brennan squirmed.

"You promised to make it worth my while, remember?" Booth teased.

"But my nails aren't dry. You'll mess them up and have to start all over again!"

Booth smirked as he carried her down the hall. "That's okay. It's more time I get to spend with _my _hot mama."

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading! I must share the inspiration for this story. This was originally an idea for a different fandom, but after many conversations with T about nail polish, I knew I'd have to write it for Bones. Plus, I've repainted my toenails twice in the last day. And finally, the nail color was inspired by "Hot Blooded." :-D**


End file.
